


Slashy slashy

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Phantom’s melting pot of writing experiments [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Hurt Will, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Percy and Will are friends, Sword Fighting, is this fluff?, it’s not angst, percy is a good friend, solangelo, will is learning sword fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy is teaching Will how to sword fight.  Will is trying and Nico is there for moral support.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Will Solace
Series: Phantom’s melting pot of writing experiments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010037
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Slashy slashy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at action and this fic turned out so much longer than I actually intended it to. I just literally kept going. I want to practice with different things (action and stuff like that) so I’m like “fanfiction is good for this”   
> So here this is.  
> Enjoy.

“Nico are you certain of the possible whereabouts of your lovely boyfriend who has displayed his concern at his lack of combat abilities,” Percy leaned his elbow on Nico’s shoulder, getting much too chummy in Nico’s opinion. Nico figured that he might have to find different places to sit than the hearth, considering Percy knew exactly where to find him.

“Did you practice that in the mirror with Annabeth’s help?” Nico asked, pushing Percy off.

“Irrelevant, do you know where Will is?” Percy brushed off the question, he pressed his hands to his hips. 

“Why do you need him?” Nico licked his lips, giving Percy a half hearted glare.

“Did you not listen to a single thing that I just said?” Percy scrubbed at his face, “I’m helping him with combat.”

Nico heaved a sigh, “he might be down at the beach if you haven’t already checked the infirmary and Apollo cabin.”

“Thanks, you wanna come too?”

“I mean, yeah, sure,” Nico licked his lips, “maybe I wanna see how Will beats you.”

“That’s awfully nice of you, to root for your boyfriend,” Percy smiled softly, “but we’re doing sword fighting.”

“Oh,” Nico pursed his lips, “well then I’d like to see my boyfriend get beat.”

Percy laughed proudly. Nico followed Percy down to the beach. Like he thought, Will was sitting on the sand, his shoes were off and he had his feet in the water.

“William!” Percy jogged over, pressing his knee between Will’s shoulder blades.

“You seem awfully excited to see me,” Will leaned back, looking up at Percy. Nico kicked over a pile of sand, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“You ready to get your butt kicked?” Percy asked, grinning.

“Why so confident, I beat you last time,” Will pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“That’s because you know too much about the human body and it was hand to hand combat. We’re using  _ swords _ this time!”

Will’s expression faltered slightly, “ah…”

“Well come on then,” Percy grabbed Will’s hand, pulling him up to his feet. Will grabbed his shoes, not bothering to put them on.

“Oh, hi Nico!” Will gave Nico a quick peck on the cheek which ended up making both of them blush.

“I wanted to see Percy beat you,” Nico admitted, not at all sounding ashamed of himself.

“Glad to know you have faith in me,” Will muttered, ruffling Nico’s hair.

“Come on Will,” Percy practically dragged Will from the beach, his impatience getting the best of him. Nico coughed into his fist to hide his laugher and followed.

—

Nico sat off to the side watching, Will knew the basics of sword fighting. The very  _ basics _ . He held the sword wrong and Percy had to correct him around ten times. Will had let Nico help him with his armor even though he could do it himself (Nico knew that, he just wanted to help).

Even from the bench quite a few feet away, Nico could see his knees shaking.

Will wasn’t a fan of blades. Smaller knives he was okay with but he had admitted one time to Nico in private that swords kind of scared him. He could handle himself in a fist fight, against other demigods or mortals. He would even prefer a bow or a knife or anything else. Swords were completely out of his element, and he didn’t like the way they felt. They were heavy and took a lot more control. Especially compared to his almost natural ability with a bow from his godly parent.

He had seen the effects that swords had done to others, it’s not like they were different than any other weapon at camp, but just the most common.

In short, they frightened him.

Percy was patient, calmly explaining where to keep his hands and how to hold his stance. Maybe Will had told Percy of his concerns with a sword. But knowing Will, he probably didn’t.

“If you put your hand here you can have more free movement and power, but not as much control,” Percy instructed, moving Will’s hands, “but this way, you have more control. Try and keep your hands here for now.”

Will nodded, biting his lower lip. 

Nico admired that he was even trying. He was always willing to learn something new, try something different. Go completely out of his comfort zone. A lot of demigods stuck with what they knew and what they were good at. Will was naturally curious like that, and he wanted to know how things worked, how he could do one thing, how to make this. 

There were a couple things that he stuck with and continued learning, like gardening and painting, some he only kept to knowing the basics, like weaving and pottery. 

Nico could really admire that. It was impressive to be able to do that. 

Percy demonstrated his own moves with riptide, spreading one hand as he talked. He guided Will through it.

“You want to keep your arms closer to your body, not wanting to leave your upper body open to attacks, kinda like in a fist fight you know,” Percy explained, “but not with a fist. With monsters it’s obviously a different story but in a more formal battle with demigods you’re gonna learn the proper way.”

“Yes because we’re very formal,” Will responded, his voice cracking.

Percy laughed. 

“You want to kinda relax your shoulders too, you’re very stiff,” Percy said, poking Will in the side. 

“Right, yes,” Will didn’t seem to relax any. Nico leaned his elbows on his legs.

Percy raised an eyebrow, Will was watching both his own sword and Percy very carefully, which was a feat in itself.

“This is one of the first moves that I learned,” Percy instructed, showing a Will how to disarm his opponent. Will nearly froze in place when Percy demonstrated.

Percy continued drilling the basics with Will, very patiently explaining things. And showing Will again when he asked.

“You think you’re ready to take me on?” Percy asked, pressing one hand to his hip, raising one eyebrow.

“Uh…” Will swallowed hard, clenching the hilt of his sword, “sure, of course.”

“Nico, you do the calls!” Percy called. Nico gave him a thumbs up.

“I’m not gonna go easy on you,” Percy insisted, turning back to Will, “you may have somehow beat me in hand to hand combat but this is my element.”

“I can win,” Will said in his last bout of confidence. Nico hoped that Percy might go a bit easier considering Will was still piss poor at Sword fighting.

“If you think so.”

Both Will and Percy took a couple steps back, waiting for Nico to make the call.

“Ready,” Nico said, leaning back casually on the bench, “go!”

Percy made the first move, swinging his sword to the left. Will side stepped and blocked it, his eyes darting around quickly. Percy took a step forward and struck again, aiming lower this time.

Will half skipped half jumped back, his shoulders tensing. He wasn’t attacking, only blocking and dodging.

Percy ducked, aiming for Will’s leg which Will almost missed. 

The thing about Will’s way of fighting, it was easy to avoid once you knew about it and recognized what he was doing. 

Percy was quick, slashing and thrusting, pushing Will back, Will only had time to block. 

“You have to attack me Will,” Percy said, gritting his teeth. He was barely sweating at this point. “No observing and carefully thought strikes in this kind of fight.”

Will didn’t say anything. He ducked, stumbling over his feet almost losing his grip on his sword. Percy could have used that opportunity to disarm him, yet he didn’t. Pulling back ever so slightly.

Sweat ran down Will’s forehead. He swung his sword attempting just below where Percy’s elbow was. Nico was quite proud of him for that.

Percy deflected it and ducked, hitting Will in the shoulder with the flat of his blade. Will stumbled, his eyes wide with surprise.

Will lost his composure, Percy aimed lower again, his sword connecting to Will’s hipbone. Nico knew that Percy was aiming for his knee but Will had attempted to get out of the way.

The gears in Will’s head were turning rapidly. He managed a weak jab at Percy’s stomach which was protected by his armor.

Percy was probably hoping that Will would try and disarm him, he didn’t. Percy stepped to the side, slicing a decently sized gash on Will’s arm. He winced but didn’t give up.

Will hit Percy in the crook of the elbow on his sword arm, Percy stumbled back almost dropping riptide. He swore under his breath, resuming his quick slashes and attacks.

If Will got another hit like that in he’d be beat.

Will backed up, dodging and parrying. He had blood on his face.

In a swift move, Percy slashed at Will’s legs, effectively tripping him and sending him sprawling. His sword skittered across the ground a few feet away. 

Percy stood above Will, the tip of his sword at Will’s throat.

Will was panting, his hair plastered to his forehead from sweat. Percy was breathing heavy, a lopsided grin on his face.

“Percy won,” Nico called, stretching his legs in front of himself. 

“Well, would you look at that?” Percy gloated, dropping his sword to his side and helping Will to his feet.

“It’s not my fault I’m no good at sword fighting and you’ve been doing this for years,” Will brushed himself off, instinctively pressing his hand over the bleeding cut on his arm.

“Can’t give you time to think of any openings to find weak points,” Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck, eyeing the cut on Will’s arm, “that looks bad.”

“Oh,” Will pursed his lips, looking at his arm, “it’s fine, it’ll only need a couple stitches and some ambrosia.” He shrugged.

Percy gave a blank expression, “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not…”

“I’m being completely serious,” Will grinned, then turned to Nico, “Nico dearest, would you like to come with me to the infirmary? Kayla has nothing to yell at me about so it might be a bit boring but I would like emotional support. My pride is wounded more than my body.”

“You’re funny,” Nico said, “Kayla might be able to yell at Percy though for being irresponsible. That’ll be fun.”

“Wonderful, a field trip,” Will was swaying slightly on his feet. Nico took Will’s uninjured arm, walking with them to the infirmary. Percy capped riptide and took his armor off quickly before jogging up to them. 

Kayla didn’t scold either of them but just sighed very heavily and stitched up Will’s cut. He unfastened his armor at one point and it was sitting on the floor in front of him. 

Percy got off with some bruises—a really bad one on the inside of his right arm—and some cuts. 

“Good job Will, you did good,” Percy said proudly, “You held yourself steady a lot longer than I expected.”

“Glad to know you had so much faith in me,” Will said, washing his hands in the infirmary sink.

“I’m proud of you too,” Nico agreed, “if Percy hadn't tripped you I’m pretty sure you could’ve won.”

“Aww, thanks Neeks,” Will cracked a smile, “Percy I regret more and more every day not punching you in the jaw when I had that beautiful opening.”

“I’m glad you didn’t though!” Percy chuckled awkwardly, “that would’ve hurt.”

“Hm…” Will made a noise in the back of his throat, “I need a shower now, I’m all dirty and sweaty. I can never charm anyone smelling like this.”

“Like your horrible watermelon shampoo is better,” Nico muttered under his breath.

“My watermelon shampoo is amazing,” Will glared at Nico, it didn’t really pack any punch though.

“A shower sounds like a really good idea right now,” Percy stretched his arms above his head until his shoulders popped. He stood up. 

Percy said goodbye and left the infirmary, the door chiming on his way out. Nico waited until Will finished with whatever he was doing before walking out with him. 

Will stopped by his cabin first to collect his items, then gave Nico another kiss on the cheek, making his way to the showers. 

Nico returned to his own cabin, waiting for Will to get back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hopefully I didn’t do complete crap. I’m not sure, I’ll read this in the morning and find out if it’s of some quality.
> 
> Thanks for reading, love Y’all!


End file.
